Te olvidaré
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: EDITADO Los errores que cometemos por estar confundidos pueden ser graves y para Sasuke, un chico orgulloso y obstinado, las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo normal, más cuando hace las cosas son pensar en las consecuencias 2/2
1. Te olvidaré 1Ero

—Solo la utilicé para darte celos —escuchó una voz no muy lejana ella, masculina y sensual.

—¿entonces no la quieres? —pregunto otra persona con tono juguetón, esta al parecer era una mujer y una muy feliz por lo que escuchaba.

—Para nada, la muy idiota es demasiado ingenua como para darse cuenta de que solo juego con ella —volvió a hablar el hombre —yo tengo otros gustos —susurro siendo oído con dificultad por la tercera persona que los escuchaba.

-Sabía que no podías sentir nada por la rarita, es muy tonta como para que tú, de todas las personas, andarás con ella así como así–rozó los labios del chico el cual profundizo el beso.

—La chica cree que estoy enamorado de ella —rio por lo bajo siendo oída también la risa de su compañera.

—Entonces, te espero esta noche Sasuke-kun —afirmo la mujer.

Un chico de ojos tan negros como el espacio que hipnotizan, pelo color azabache que combinaban muy bien con los ojos, tez pálida como la piel de un fantasma, Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo que una mujer deseaba y lo que un hombre envidiaba; apuesto, popular, atlético, serio, arrogante, sarcástico, perseguido por la mitad de las chicas que habitaban en la ciudad de Tokio y eso ya era mucho, el chico con la mejor calificación, de una buena familia, en fin, era todo eso y mucho más.

—Claro, Sakura —respondió y luego escucho algunos pasos alejándose del lugar.

Sakura Haruno, chica de de tez morena, ojos jade y pelo color rosa, algo muy extraño y exótico lo cual la hacia popular, líder del equipo de porristas, tercera con las mejores calificaciones, todos los que la conocían sabían el "amor" o mejor dicho el capricho que tenia con Sasuke, claro este no le hacia caso, pero en esos momentos se encontraban hablando lo más acaramelados que le era posible al azabache.

La tercera persona, una chica de ojos perlas los cuales en esos momentos estaban derramando pequeñas gotas saladas en gran cantidad, pelo de color azul muy oscuro y un poco desordenado, piel nívea, la que por el momento se encontraba roja en algunas partes como en las manos que estaban cerradas en puños y en la cara que se encontraba sonrojada, y como no iba a estar así, su supuesto novio había dicho cosas de ella a su espalda, y peor aun, a la chica que la odiaba, porque bien era sabido que Sakura Haruno odiaba a Hinata Hyuga desde el día que el chico más popular del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, le pidió que fuera su novia, claro ella dudo en contestar por motivos personales, pero acabo de una semana que él le dio para que respondiera ella dijo que si, pero la conversación que había oído hace menos de un minuto la hizo arrepentirse de su decisión.

En el momento que se iba el se poso frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella le mantenía la mirada, estaba molesta, y como no estarlo, oír a tu novio diciendo esas cosas y en cima que se valla a encontrar con la que desde ahora era su "enemiga mortal" no era cosa de todos los días, y menos para ella, el silencio incomodo y la atmosfera pesada que se había formado entre ellos podía cortar hasta el hierro si era necesario, nuevamente intento irse pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo en su intento de "huida".

—¿Oíste todo? —pregunto recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de ella.

—Creo que nos queda cla-claro que terminamos ¿cierto Uchiha-San? —el mencionado solo frunció el seño mientras ella daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar pero el le tomo la muñeca con fuerza pegándola a los casilleros y juntando sus cuerpos sin darle nueva oportunidad de poder escapar —¿qu-que haces? ¡Suéltame! —le grito moviéndose un poco pero esto solo hizo que el Uchiha pegara un poco más su cuerpo al de ella haciendo uso de un poco de presión.

—¿Y tú crees que podrás olvidarme así de fácil? Solo te vas a engañar a ti misma —dijo entre dientes —al final del verano volverás al igual que lo hacen todas Hinata, y para cuando eso pase serás otra más del montón, no podrás olvidarme por más que lo intentes —con esto dicho la soltó para luego sentir un dolor en su mejilla derecha.

—No me subestimes Sasuke, yo no soy igual que las demás y no planeo serlo, te voy a olvidar aunque la vida seme vaya en eso —la determinación se asomo por sus ojos y luego se fue corriendo dejando a Sasuke sorprendido y con una mano sobre la mejilla anteriormente golpeada.

Hinata corría por los pasillos ya desiertos del instituto, ya todos los alumnos, emocionados por el comienzo del verano, se habían ido a sus casas o a tomar un avión directamente a su destino para no volver hasta dos meses y medio, fue hacia la puerta principal en donde se encontraba su amiga Ino esperándola para partir hacia Inglaterra donde se suponía que pasarían las vacaciones con algunos amigos, corrió más rápido al momento de ver a la rubia y la tomo de la mano sin dejar de correr.

—Hinata ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corremos? —pregunta la chica de ojos azules con preocupación por los actos de la Hyuga.

—Solo estoy emocionada, Ino, quiero llegar pronto —mintió con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Ya te despediste de Sasuke-kun? —interrogo nuevamente y pudo notar como el cuerpo de la ojiperla se tensaba.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —esa pregunta la hizo entender de que algo andaba mal, pero tendría tiempo para averiguarlo tan pronto como subieran al avión.

El verano paso rápido, Hinata le conto lo ocurrido a Ino pero le hizo prometer que no haría nada, Ino tuvo que volver a Japón quince días después de haber partido a Inglaterra por asuntos familiares, en eso quince días logro que Hinata se sacara de la cabeza a Sasuke, compraron ropa, accesorios y zapatos, cuando Ino se marcho se mantuvieron en contacto casi todo los días, esta hasta que empezaron las clases.

Todos los alumnos estaban llegando pero no había rastro de la ojiperla y este hecho empezaba a preocupar a la rubia pensando en que tal vez algo le hubiera pasado.

—¿Aun no ha llegado? —volvió a preguntar a la rubia de cuatro coletas que estaba mirando hacia la ventana esperando que Hinata llegara.

—Por decima vez, no ha llegado Ino —le respondió ya exasperada por la misma pregunta.

—Ya Ino-cerda, no te molestes en preguntar, es más que evidente que no va a venir —dijo Sakura en regocijo —y hace bien, digo, después de lo sucedido solo lograría dar pena —rio la Haruno.

—Tu cállate frente de marquesina, todo esto es tu maldita culpa —le grito Ino en defensa de Hinata.

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió fingiendo inocencia —mi Sasuke-kun solo tomo la mejor decisión de su vida, después de todo quien quiere estar con una freak que tartamudea y se sonroja por cualquier cosa, y les aconsejo que se alejen de ella para que no le peguen lo de fenómeno —respondió acercándose al Uchiha y abrazándolo por la espalda, este estaba al lado de una ventana con su ipod fingiendo no escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero era inevitable ya que esas dos gritaban más alto de lo que llegaba el volumen de su ipod.

—¡Ahora sí! —grito Ino lista para saltarle en cima a la peli rosa, pero otro grito desvió su atención.

—¡Ya llego! —grito temari entusiasmada.

—¿Qué? —se pregunto la Haruno a si misma con notable furia.

—Que ya llego, aparte de tonta, sorda —le respondió Temari evidentemente enojada, todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia las ventanas a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke que puso toda su atención en el ipod —y viene con un chico muy sexi —volvió a decir, esta ves Sakura y Sasuke llevaron sus ojos hacia la ventana y en efecto, un chico pelirrojo le abría la puerta del auto descapotable negro, cuando la ojiperla bajo de este ambos se besaron y luego el se fue, Hinata tenia puesta la falda azul oscuro del instituto, unas medias hasta las rodillas y una camiseta negra sin mangas mientras agarraba en una de sus manos la camisa escolar blanca y se la ponía sin abotonarla, algo brillaba en su cara pero no pudieron identificar que, mientras pasaba todos los chicos se le quedaban mirando y se detuvo para saludar a Tenten y Neji con un abrazo, la Hyuga llevó su vista hacia las ventanas del curso que le tocaría y se percato de las miradas de sus emocionadas amigas a las cuales saludo con una mano para luego correr hacia adentro.

Luego de varios minutos la Hyuga llego al curso y lo que vieron sorprendió a todos; Hinata tenia varia perforaciones, dos a cada lado de sus orejas en la parte de abajo y uno en lado izquierdo de su labio inferior, sus ojos estaban pintados con delineador negro, un poco de rímel en las pestañas y brillo en los labios, las uñas las tenia pintadas con diseños del cielo nocturno, algunas con lunas pintadas, el pelo la llevaba en una cólera alta mientras sus mechones se colaban frente a sus ojos, aun si abrocharse la camisa corrió un poco para abrazar a sus amigas rubias que la miraban aun sin reaccionar.

—Hola chicas las extrañe mucho —saludo pero ambas rubias aun no salían de la impresión.

—¿Hinata-chan? —pregunto Temari quien no creía nada todavía.

—Bueno, yo me esperaba algo como "hola Hinata ¿como esta?" —les reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

—Yurushi (discúlpanos) —dijo Ino y luego las tres se abrazaron —demo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —le pregunto haciendo un puchero refiriéndose a los piercings.

—Gomen´nasai pero la ultima vez que hablamos te dije que les tenia una sorpresa —le respondió sonriendo.

—demo no creí que fuera… eso —recordó y señalo el piercing de su labio.

—¿Y que dijo tu padre cuando lo vio? —pregunto Temari entusiasmada.

—Bueno, yo ya le había pedido permiso para los de las orejas, demo cuando vio el de mi labio casi me lo arranca —confeso y luego suspiro.

—demo ¿Cuándo fue? —pregunto Ino.

—Fue dos días después de que te fuiste, recuerdas a Pein y Konan ¿cierto? —La Yamanaka asintió —ellos me lo hicieron y ese mismo día me presentaron Sasori-kun —respondió y en un suspiro dijo el nombre.

—¿Es el chico con quien viniste? —Pregunto la Sabaku no a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa —es sexy —rio a carcajadas y luego las otras dos también se rieron.

—Hola Hinata-chan —saludo un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez morena que estaba acompañado por otros dos chicos, uno de pelo negro, tez blanca y con unos lentes negros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, ese era Shino, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, el otro era un castaño, ojos negros, tez morena y con tatuajes en cada una de las mejillas —te ves bien —dijo sonrojado.

—Hola chicos —saludo abrazando a cada uno cuando iba a decir algo más una voz le tomo la delantera.

—Aunque el mono se vista de seda mono se queda, Naruto —hablo la Haruno que avía estado escuchando toda la conversación desde hace un rato —Hina-rara tengo que decirte que, aunque tengas unas cuantas perforaciones y te pintes de payaso no podrás recuperar a Sasuke-kun —ante lo dicho la peli azul solo sonrió dejando desconcertada a la oji-jade y volteó hacia sus amigos.

—Aun hay algo que no les he mostrado —de un momento a otro empezó a levantarse la camiseta hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos sin dejar que estos se vieran, Kiba y Naruto se sonrojaron ante la acción de la peli azul, mientras que las chicas veían sorprendidas el abdomen perforado en la parte del ombligo de la Hyuga.

—¿Qu-qué es eso? —exclamo Ino apuntando el piercing del ombligo que le enseñaba Hinata.

—Esto, me lo hice antes de tomar el avión con Sasori —respondió y luego se dio una vuelta mostrando un tatuaje y cuando todos lo vieron gritaron "¡¿Qué es eso?" con caras de espantados y señalándolo —tranquilícese es uno de esos que dura tres meses mas o menos —les respondió causando que los otros suspiraran aliviados, el tatuaje decía SYH.

—Ja, si crees que con eso tendrás a mi Sasuke-kun estas muy equivocada, si piensas que con eso obtendrás algo —se burlaba Haruno, a lo que Hinata rodo los ojos mientras Sakura decía lo imposible que seria que Sasuke volviera con ella.

—Chicle, esa S no significaba Sasuke, es de Sasori —le respondió ya molesta por su insistencia mientras se bajaba la camiseta y se abotonaba la camisa escolar, por otro lado Sakura estaba lista para responderle el insulto pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor de química, quien tenia un libro en una de las manos mientras lo leía.

—Buenos días alumnos, soy Kakashi Hatake, y seré su profesor de química avanzada —se presento —Sakura siéntate —Sakura volteo notando que Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino y Hinata ya estaban sentados en sus puestos, maldijo en voz baja mientras caminaba a su puesto que era detrás del de Sasuke, se le ocurrió algo para molestar a Hinata, cuando se acerco lo suficiente al pelinegro se agacho quedando a su altura para luego besarlo sin ser correspondida pero no le dio mucha importancia y miro hacia la Hyuga de reojo, ella estaba sentada en la ultima mesa de la primera fila, pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera le hacia caso y en vez de mirarlos como lo hacían todos, la peli azul tecleaba su celular constantemente con una sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, al parecer enviando un mensaje.

—Rayos —mascullo la peli rosa sin dejar de abrazar al Uchiha.

—Señorita Haruno, si ya terminaron su intercambio de saliva será mejor que se siente antes de que la mande a la sala de castigo a usted y a su compañero — interrumpió el profesor a lo que todos se rieron a excepción de Sasuke (el cual tenia el seño fruncido por la repentina acción de la Haruno) Sakura (que miraba hacia la Hyuga con odio) y Hinata (que estaba más concentrada en su celular que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor) —bien, ahora pasare la asistencia, cuando mencione sus nombres quiero que se pongan de pie y digan "presente" —le informo.

Aburame Shino

Presente

Akimichi Shouji

Prefente (mientras comía una bolsa de papas)

Yamanaka Ino

Presente

Inuzuka Kiba

Presente

Sabaku no Gaara

Presente

Sabaku no Temari

Presente

Nara Shikamaru

Presente

Haruno Sakura

Presente

Uzumaki Naruto

Presente

Uchiha Sasuke

Hmp (Kakashi no insistió con él sabía como era Sasuke y era mejor no perder el tiempo)

Hyuga Hinata

Presente

—Espero que su actual cambio de imagen no interfiera con sus calificaciones, señorita Hyuga —dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo la lista de asistencia.

—Para nada, señor —respondió la chica sonriendo mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

—Y Sasuke… —llamo el profesor a lo que el mencionado solo se limito a mirarlo —de tarea te dejare aprender el diccionario —bromeo para luego recibir una seña obscena con la mano derecha de parte del pelinegro a lo que el peli plata solo rió, después de eso reanudo la lista mencionando a Karin, Suigetsu, jugo, Matsuri entre otros, luego de eso la clase paso breve y rápidamente al igual que las demás clases hasta que llego el momento mas esperado por todos: el receso.

Al momento en el que la campana de salida sonó, todos salieron rápidamente dejando todo desordenado a su paso, por otro lado Hinata guardaba sus cosas en su maleta sacando al mismo tiempo su obento, pero dos pares de manos la agarraron de los brazos y la apartaron de la mesa con dirección a la puerta dejando todas sus cosas atrás.

—Hina-chan vamos, todavía tienes muchas cositas que contarnos —dijo Ino que la agarraba por el brazo izquierdo.

—Y el receso es muy corto como para malgastarlo en guardar cosas —finalizo la otra rubia que la agarraba por el otro brazo haciendo un poco de fuerza para que la peli azul caminara.

—Demo… mi obento —reclamo mirando hacia atrás al lugar en donde se encontraba su obento.

—No te preocupes, te compraremos algo en la cafetería demo tienes que contarnos todo con lujo de detalles —le informo Ino mientras llegaban a la puerta que llevaba hacia el patio.

Después de comprar, 3 coca-colas, 2 donas y 8 minis pasteles luna caminaron hacia una de las pequeñas colinas del patio del recinto, se sentaron bajo un árbol y Hinata se acostó en las piernas de Temari mientras se comía una dona.

—Entonces Hinata, queremos todo desde el principio, la primera cita, la segunda cita, tercera, cuarta, como te pidió que fueras su novia, etc. —le pidió la rubia de cuatro coletas mientas acariciaba el pelo de la Hyuga.

—Bueno, el día que me presentaron a Sasori fue… increíble —empezó haciendo memoria de lo sucedido hace menos de dos meces.

_**Flash Back**_

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Inglaterra, se había quedado de ver con Pein y Konan para ir a bailar salsa, iba vestida con un vestido corto y sin mangas, de color rojo y con unos que otros accesorios, últimamente estaba más relajada y pasible que hace algunas semanas, Ino se había marchado antes de la fecha acordada, ya que, se le presentaron barios asuntos familiares, así que, desde ese día, la había estado pasando con Pein y Konan, unos amigos de ella y de su primo que también habían venido a Inglaterra, ellos dos eran pareja, eran serios pero divertidos, sabían mucho sobre las culturas de diferentes países, sus metas eran muy buenas, el tipo de personas que a ella le agradaba, pudo observar a tres personas a la distancia, dos de ellos Konan y Pein, pero no pudo reconocer al otro chico, nunca lo había visto, o al menos no que recordara, se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

—Hi chicos, ¿Qué tal? —pregunto con una sonrisa al momento en que se abrazaba con Konan y ambas se besaban las mejillas, se sentía extraño, ella no estaba acostumbrada a saludar de esa forma, pero curiosamente, lo sintió lo mas apropiado, a demás de que un impulso de su cuerpo la obligo ha hacerlo pero no le molestaba.

—Oyaho Hina-chan, el es Sasori Akasuna, un amigo de la universidad al que nos encontramos por estos lados —los presento la otra peli azul mientras empujaba un poco al chico pelirrojo en un intento de acercarlo hacia la Hyuga.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el chico, su voz era calmada, tomo una de las manos de ella plantando un beso en esta.

—Mu-mucho gusto —tartamudeo ante la acción del pelirrojo.

—El será tu pareja de baile, ya sabes mejor bailar con alguien a quien acabas de presentar que con un completo desconocido —agrego Konan, esta tomo a la ojiperla del brazo llevándola un poco hacia adelante alejándola un poco —oye, ¿como sigue tu labio? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Ya esta un poco mejor —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras topaba con uno de sus dedos el lado izquierdo de su labio en donde se encontraba el piercing que Pein le había puesto esa misma mañana.

—Que bien, así podrás aprender a besar con eso en tu boca —finalizo Konan con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban su novio y Sasori, dejando a Hinata con un efusivo sonrojo del color del vestido.

Después de esa breve charla, llegaron a un club nocturno llamado dance nights, bailaron aproximadamente dos horas y media, claro, parando para unos que otros tragos e ir al baño, después de un tiempo Hinata y Sasori fueron a sentar a unas de las mesas bacías con vasos de cervezas en manos.

—Bailas muy bien —dijo Sasori subiendo un poco el tono de voz por el bullicio del lugar.

—Gracias, tu también —respondió la peli azul —¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así de bien? —pregunto con curiosidad, después de todo, los pasos hechos por el chico de pelo rojo eran de profesionales.

—He viajado en algunas ocasiones al Caribe, ahí aprendí a bailar muchos ritmos —le respondió acortando un poco el espacio entre ellos.

—Eso es grandioso, a mi me gustaría ir en alguna ocasión —le confeso la ojiperla también acortando un poco el espacio entre ellos.

—Podrías venir conmigo si quieres —invito el Akasuna en un tono de voz más bajó.

—Seria mucha molestia —le dijo, sus sentidos le fallaban en esos momentos, el rostro del chico estaba tan cerca al de ella que podía sentir como la respiración del chico se ligaba con la suya.

—Para nada —respondió para después juntar sus labios con los de ella en un lento beso.

_**Fin Flash back**_

—Ese fue nuestro primer beso —les conto para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y suspirar.

_CONTINUARA…_


	2. Te olvidaré 2Do

—Genial Hinata, y ¿Qué tal se sintió ese beso? —pregunto Ino con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Fue… como decirlo… magnifico —respondió al momento de encontrar la palabra indicada para describir la sensación —fue unos de los mejores besos que he recibido —finalizo tocando sus labios con sus dedos.

Mientras Hinata le contaba a las rubias los momentos con su actual novio, otra persona oculta tras el árbol apretaba sus puños en un intento de encontrar calma, después de que las dos rubias sacaran a la peli azul en contra de su voluntad, las siguió sin saber la razón de porque, ocultándose tras ese árbol al poco tiempo de que la Hyuga comenzara su relato, por lo cual había escuchado en su gran mayoría, no podía contenerse, lo que acababa de escuchar, y lo que escuchaba en esos instantes, hacia que todo lo malo saliera de su ser, la furia corría por sus venas y no podía controlarse, quería golpear algo pero si lo hacia, ellas se darían cuenta de su presencia, y él no quería eso, claro que no, antes de continuar con sus pensamientos unas preguntas lo dejaron sorprendido y con deseos de estrangular a cierta rubia de ojos azules por lo que en esos momentos preguntaba.

—Y dinos Hinata-chan ¿Cómo es el sexo con Sasori? —pregunto Ino con mirada picara y acercándose un poco a la Hyuga —digo ¿puede compararse a como lo hacia Sasuke-kun? —pregunto nuevamente.

—no te contestare eso Ino-chan —le respondió negando suavemente.

—Hay por favor Hina-chan, tengo que saber los detalles —reprochó la oji-azul mientras se acercaba a la peli azul gateando.

—Todavía no hemos hecho nada —les confeso tímidamente dejando a Ino con el seño fruncido mientras que la persona tras el árbol agradecía a Kami-sama por primera vez en su vida, pero claro, la chillona voz interrumpió sus agradecimientos.

—¡¿Como que no te has acostado con él?! —reclamo con el seño fruncido, estaba claro, saldría de tras del árbol y la mataría de la forma más retorcida posible.

—Vamos Ino, Hina-chan no es una arrojada, además, todavía debe sentirse mal por lo que le hizo el idiota del Uchiha —defendió la otra rubia.

—¿sentirse mal? Por favor, con el bombonazo universitario que tiene de novio, a mi se me olvidaría hasta el nombre, y además… —se pauso para posarse tras la Hyuga y de un momento a otro le estaba agarrando los pechos y moviéndolos en círculos —… ¡tiene las armas necesarias como para que él no quiera dejarla salir por todo un mes! —finalizo sin dejar los pechos de Hinata la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

—Ino-chan, que tu seas la reina de las pervertidas no significa que Hinata sea tu princesa al trono —le dijo Temari.

—Hay que filosófica eres, he, Temari —bromeo la otra rubia mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡YA! —grito Hinata para que las otras dos dejaran su charla quitando las manos de la oji azul de sus pechos—no es que no quiera o que extrañe a como se llame, por que no es así, lo que pasa es que… quiero que las cosas vallan lentas, saben que no soy de esas que conocen un chico hoy y en la noche esta en su cama —finalizo en un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primera ves con Sasuke? —pregunto Temari.

—Fue después de ocho meses, en la época de su cumpleaños —respondió sin entender el porque de la pregunta.

—¡Ja! Me debes 500 yenes, Ino-chan —reclamo la Sabaku No con una cara de gran felicidad.

—¡kuso! —maldijo la Yamanaka.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Hinata ya sin saber de que hablaban esas dos.

—Es que Ino-chan y yo apostamos, yo dije que seguro te acostaste con Sasuke después de los cinco meces de noviazgo y ella aposto que menos —le confesó la oji verde.

—Y yo que iba a saber, ningún chico aguanta tanto —casi grito la Yamanaka haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso —dijo empezando a caminar junto a sus amigas —en fin, yo estoy muy feliz con Sasori-kun y no quiero que esto termine mal, esperare a que se el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo —finalizo con un suspiro, de un momento a otro escucharon un extraño sonido, parecido a como si hubieran golpeado algo, las tres, curiosas, volvieron al lugar en el que momentos antes estaban y buscaron el lugar del que había provenido ese sonido, hasta que tras el árbol en el que estaban encontraron este un poco abollado y con algunas manchas de sangre, al parecer, recientes.

Al momento en que empezarían a buscar al causante del golpe, la campana de fin de receso las obligo a dejar ese asunto y empezar a correr para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase: defensa personal con la profesora Anko Mitarashi, si llegaban tarde, se arrepentirían por todo el semestre escolar.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke**

Después de haber escuchado todo eso y de que ellas se fueran, golpeé un árbol descargando toda mi frustración en el, y es que ¿Cómo era posible que ya me hubiera olvidado? ¿No se suponía que me amaba y todo eso? Y, si, se que todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa, que yo fui el causante de su sufrimiento y del mío, demo cuando estoy dispuesto a contarle el por que de mi comportamiento, ¡llega con otro chico que resulta ser su novio!, ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera se acuerda de mi nombre, demo al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que aun no ha hecho nada con él y de que se acuerde de nuestra primera noche, demo yo me encargare de que su relación llegue a su fin, de que desee nunca haberla conocido y de que tenga tanto rencor que no pueda mostrar su pelirrojo pelo por aquí, ¿soy masoquista? Pues si, demo todo es culpa de Hinata, por ella es que soy así, la campana del fin de receso me saca de mi lugar de meditación, y siento un dolor pulsante en mi mano derecha para luego darme cuenta de que tengo mis nudillos pelados y sangrando, nada grave demo me dirijo hacia la enfermería para que la herida no se infecte, ya es una costumbre hacer eso, siempre que tenia alguna pelea o algo por el estilo, Hinata me obligaba a dejar que me limpiara la herida aun cuando yo le dijera que no con mis peores miradas, ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella, eso fue una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ella, y es que, ¿Cuántas chicas hacen eso? Todas las que conozco abrirían primero las piernas para que "desahogara mi dolor en ellas" son todas unas arrojadas, sobre todo Sakura, que haría lo que fuera para que me acostara con ella, se lo que se deben estar preguntando: ¿no lo hizo? ¿No que ya se acostó con ella? Y la respuesta es no, esa noche no me presente, después de ver como Hinata corría por los pasillos del instituto llorando por mi culpa algo en mi hizo clic y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme en mi habitación viendo hacia el techo sumergido en mis pensamientos como lo estoy ahora, demo, como toda perra que se vende Sakura invento una patética excusa por mi la cual aprovecho para ir a "cuidarme" a mi casa, cosa que no le agrado a mi madre ya que le caía mal, y a quien no, no sabe comportarse en casa ajena, le importa hablar de su aventuras frente a cualquier persona, entra a un lugar como si esa fuera su casa, etc. Es "problemático" como diría Shikamaru.

Después de salir de la enfermería hacia la clase de defensa personal, con diez minutos de retraso, le enseñe a la profesora Anko mi mano herida a lo cual estuvo obligada a no castigarme, rápidamente empecé a dirigirme al vestidor de hombres, entre y cerré la puerta para luego escuchar como se abría y serraba nuevamente, y adivinen quien, correcto, era Sakura, tan rápido como pudo se abalanzo contra mi con un fallido intento de besarme el cual esquive rápida y efectivamente.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto amor —dijo la arrojada mientras agarraba el botón de mi pantalón y lo quitaba, de un movimiento la empuje haciendo que callera acostada en el piso —Sabia que también estabas ansioso Sasuke-kun demo estamos en el instituto y deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo para…— demo la interrumpí, no soportaba escuchar su chillona y melosa voz, es agobiante.

—Yo no pienso hacer nada de eso contigo Sakura, eres tan fácil que hasta lo perros pueden tenerte —le confesé con notoria molestia, quería que se largara, que me dejara en paz, mi mundo seria feliz, un lugar casi completo, sin chicas chillonas y sin Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, no me hable así, soy tu novia —me reclamo, pobre ingenua, en mi vida me he topado con moscas molesta pero esta, se lleva el Grammy.

—No Sakura, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir por que no pienso repetirlo, tú y yo nunca fuimos, somos o seremos novios, es más ni siquiera somos amigos, no somos nada, ahora lárgate —le dije entre dientes.

—Demo… demo tú dijiste que solo utilizabas a esa Hyuga para darme celos, ¿por que te comportas así ahora? —grito mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ¿les había mencionado lo buena actora que era Sakura? Bueno, pues lo es, demo a mi, nadie me compra con lagrimas baratas y llantos falsos, solo las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida tienen ese poder, mi madre e Hinata.

—Mentí —le confesé como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Mentiste? —repitió, que tarada, parece que tengo que explicárselo con manzanas.

—Si, mentí, lo contrario a decir la verdad —le explique con la poca paciencia que me quedaba —ahora largo —demo ella no se movía, así que la agarre del brazo y la lleve hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí estaban casi todos los chicos escuchando la discusión y cuando me vieron empezaron a silbar y a esparcirse por todo el cuarto de entrenamiento, y saben que, que bueno que escucharon todo, así tal vez Hinata pueda escucharme pero cuando me doy cuenta, ella sale corriendo a quien sabe donde, mientras corre nos vemos brevemente a los ojos demo después desapareció por la puerta, termine de sacar al chicle andante y me metí nuevamente a los vestidores para ponerme nuevamente mi pantalón, cuando salí de los vestidores le pregunte al rubio hiperactivo, mi mejor amigo, a donde había ido Hinata y lo único que respondió fue "no se" vaya mejor amigo, después de eso vi como Ino se acercaba a Naruto y lo besaba, vaya no sabia que esos dos fueran pareja, bueno, hasta el Dobe tiene secretos, difícil de creer, pero no le doy mucha importancia a eso y le hice la misma pregunta a Ino a lo cual ella respondió con un "no te diré" empezamos una batalla de miradas, quedamos mucho tiempo así hasta que ella, al parecer, empezó a dudar, lo puedo ver un su mirada hasta que suspiro para luego decir "esta en la azotea" y se tapo la boca, yo solo pude sonreír triunfante y empecé a correr hacia la puerta alcance a escuchar que ella decía "soy una mala amiga" en forma de llanto y también escuche a la profesora Mitarashi me gritaba un "Uchiha, si te vas quedas castigado junto a la Hyuga" genial, no podía ir mejor, seguí corriendo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tenia que hablar con ella y lo haría ahora.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Sasuke**

Después de que Sasuke saliera corriendo, todos voltearon a ver a la profesora Anko, esta estaba echaba humos, ya que, no solo la Hyuga había salido bajo su amenaza, si no también el Uchiha, sus dos mejores estudiantes en ese momento estaba en quien sabe donde, y para colmo, el Uchiha la había dejado con una chica llorando amargadamente en un rincón, parecía una bolsa de papas, pero eso no se quedaría así.

—¡Estarán castigados por el resto de sus patéticas vidas, escucharon, Hyuga y Uchiha! —Grito la Mitarashi dejando a todos los alumnos presentes amontonados en una esquina y mirándola con miedo —¡y ustedes que mierdas ven gusanos, váyanse a su próxima clase si no quieren que los castigue a ustedes también! —grito nuevamente, a lo que todos los presentes salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

**Pensamientos de Hinata**

Luego de llegar a la clase de defensa personal a tiempo, las tres nos fuimos a los vestidores de chicas para ponernos nuestros uniformes que, a decir verdad, no eran nada cómodos para esta clase, y todo por que la profesora Anko decía que si practicábamos así nuestro cuerpo tendrá mayor libertad de movimientos con cualquier atuendo, pero claro, lo dijo gritando, como siempre, el atuendo de las chicas consistía en un pantalón largo que nos quedaban muy apretados, unas Poleras anchas y bajo estas unas camisetas también apretadas, como dije antes, nada cómodo, cambiando de tema, mientras nos cambiábamos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona que menos me interesaba en todo el basto y ancho mundo: Sakura, como siempre venia con su sonrisa de "soy una zorra" y si, se que si las cosas siguieran como antes ni siquiera pensaría esa palabra al momento de referirme a alguna persona, demo, ya no están como antes, cambie, para bien o para mal, demo lo hice, como decía, se acerco a mi hasta que quedamos frente a frente, ella me retaba con la mirada y yo solo me reía, y saben por que, bueno, ella cree que yo estoy sufriendo por Sasuke y todas esas babosadas, yo en estos momentos estoy feliz, digo, no todos los días te encuentras a un chico dulce y atento, no todos los días te despiertas recibiendo rosas rojas y príncipes negros acompañados de unos chocolates con relleno de fresas, y no todos los días tu enemiga te rompe la Polera de arriba a bajo, por que, si, eso fue lo que paso ahora, demo, saben que, no me molesto incluso me reí con más ganas y me amarre lo que antes era una Polera y ahora era algo parecido a una de esas camisas que se amarran bajo el nivel de los pechos, ella solo frunció el seño y se fue, nosotras salimos unos minutos más atrás de ella, las tres inundadas en las risas.

Después de ese, mi momento de gloria, veo como el Uchiha entra a los vestidores de hombres con una mano envuelta en vendas, ¿qué le abra pasado? Pues no me importa, demo, sospecho algo, puede que este equivocada, demo, creo que el fue quien golpeo el árbol, demo, no me importa, para nada, Ino-chan y yo empezamos a practicar, por qué, si nos quedamos así la profe Anko nos mata y Temari, pues Temari se había ido a "practicar" con Shikamaru.

—Tengo novio —soltó Ino-chan de una, yo casi me caigo y es que, ella había prometido no tener novio hasta terminar el ultimo año, que es este, Ino-chan lo estaba cumpliendo, estuvo dos años sin tener novio, y tal vez algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo prometió? Bueno, aunque no lo crean Ino-chan esta junto a los siete mejores estudiantes de todo el instituto, justo antes de Shikamaru que es el tercer chico más inteligente, la segunda soy yo y el primero, como siempre, Sasuke, típico, e Ino-chan juro no tener novio para no perder su lugar de entre los más inteligentes y poder superar a Shikamaru y a mi.

—¿Desde cuando? —le pregunte ya recuperada de mi sor prendimiento.

—Desde hace como tres meces y medio —otra ves estuve a punto de caerme y ella lo noto esta ves.

—Desde antes de el verano —ella asintió —y ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? —le pregunte y es que, Ino Yamanaka no rompe una promesa por cualquier persona.

—Naruto-kun —ahora si caí, eso me tomo desprevenida y digo ¿no se han dado cuenta de que Naruto-kun e Ino-chan parecen hermanos? ¡Incluso en su forma de actuar! Pero a pesar de todo y de todos, Ino-chan siempre ha tenido un interés romántico en Naruto-Kun y estoy feliz de que por fin estén juntos.

—Qué bueno Ino-chan, me alegro por ti —y en ese momento suena mi celular, con el tono de bad romance de Lady Gaga, el tono que conozco bien, y como no conocerlo, es el tono de una de las personas que más amo, contesto mi celular y oigo su voz demo, tengo que interrumpirlo, ya que no podía ser descubierta por Anko-san —Sasori-kun, puedes llamarme en cinco minutos, es que estoy en clases —el no se negó y dijo que ni en un minuto más, corro hacia la profe y le pregunto si puedo salir y solo me dice un rotundo "No" le insiste pero siguió diciendo que no, demo, ya casi el iba a llamar de nuevo a sí que puse toda mi fuerza en mis piernas y todo mi valor en mi sentido común y… me fui corriendo, desvié la mirada hacia los vestidores y puedo ver como Sakura, que estaba llorando, es sacada de ahí por Sasuke, nos vimos brevemente a los ojos demo después Salí por la puerta y me reprendí por quedarme así, luego de eso corrí no mucho hasta llegar a la escalera que llevaba directo a la azotea y las subí lo más rápido posible.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata**

Por otro lado el Uchiha corría para poder hablar con Hinata no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, después de todo, lo más seguro es que no la tuviera de nuevo, subió las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y respiro hondo, luego la vio por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, hablando por su celular y agarrando la reja de seguridad mientras miraba hacia afuera, salió a la azotea tratando de no hacer ruido lo cual logra exitosamente. Se acerco a ella por detrás pero ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia en el lugar, le agarro la cintura con cuidado pero nada, eso le molesto, de un movimiento le quito el celular y lo cerro, ella se volteo hacia el furiosa.

—Dámelo —ordeno ella estirando la mano para recibir el celular pero nada —dámelo —volvió a decir sin tener ningún resultado.

—Te faltan la palabras mágicas, Hinata —le dijo con voz ronca y sensual notando como el cuerpo de la Hyuga se tensaba.

—Dámelo por favor —dijo resignada.

—Todavía estas mal —ella le dedico una mirada curiosa ¿estaba mal? No entendía —di "démelo por favor Sasuke-sama" —.

—No diré eso… —pero dejo de hablar al momento en que su celular empezó a sonar — ¡démelo por favor Sasuke-sama! —dijo rápidamente extendiendo las dos manos para que él se lo diera, pero el solo la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Muy tarde —ella pudo observar como el abría el celular y lo llevaba hacia su oído, ella le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente —adiós —dijo al teléfono para después cerrarlo, la Hyuga saltaba un poco para tratar de quitárselo pero de un movimiento el tiro el celular por en cima de la reja de seguridad haciendo que este callera al primer piso y por ende, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

—¡No! —Exclamo la peli azul al momento que el tiro el celular —¡¿qué es lo que quieres?! —le grito.

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió.

—Yo no —le respondió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla la mano de Sasuke lo impidió.

—Tengo algo que decirte —suspiro mientras la peli azul solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido —lo que paso con Sakura solo fue un… —pero antes de poder terminar la oración completamente Hinata lo interrumpió.

—_No me importan tus explicaciones Uchiha, tampoco que me eches en cara el error de haber sido tu novia, en estos momentos estoy feliz con otra persona_ —tomo aire —el es todo lo que puedo desear en una persona desde ese día, por favor aléjate de mi, Sasori-kun es muy bueno, mejor de lo que fuiste tú una vez —y dicho esto lo empujo para que quitara su mano de la puerta y salir por esta.

Luego de que ella saliera el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente y de detrás de su espalda saco su celular el cual había estado gravando todo lo que ella le había dicho "_No me importan tus explicaciones Uchiha, tampoco que me eches en cara el error de haber sido tu novia, en estos momentos estoy feliz con otra persona el es todo lo que puedo desear en una persona desde ese día, por favor aléjate de mi, Sasori-kun es muy bueno, mejor de lo que fuiste tú una vez"_ era lo que decía la grabación que en ese momento estaba guardada en el Memo de voz.

Después de ese suceso, las clases pasaron lo que se puede decir "normal" sin mencionar que, Sakura estaba tan callada que sus compañeros de clases creían que seria el fin del mundo, Naruto e Ino hacían su amor publico mientras se mandaban mensajitos por papel y unas que otras miradas acompañadas de besos lejanos, Hinata tuvo toda la clase con el seño fruncido y Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, bueno eso no era precisamente "normal" pero nada se podía hacer.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos caminaban entusiasmados a la salida para ir a descansar a sus casas, por su pate Sasuke observaba desde lejos como la peli azul subía al convertible negro y besaba al chico de pelos rojos, pero la sonrisa aun permanecía, el aria que esa relación acabara, y aria que ella volviera con el, aun si tuviera que rogar, ya que su plan de nombre "deshacerme de las plagas" como le avía puesto esa mañana después de escuchar a la chica de ojos perlas y a las dos rubias, lo obligarían a hacerlo, pero, vencería así como se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de que llego a su casa saludo a su madre y a su padre y fue directamente hacia su habitación prendiendo su PC y poniendo un programa de voz en esta, conecto su celular a la computadora transfiriendo la grabación, después que se cargo entera empezó a copiar las frecuencias de voz y pegarlas en otras, borrando lo que sobraba y así siguió toda la noche asta que termino, satisfecho con su trabajo lo guardo y copio en su celular, para luego ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente espero a que la peli azul y ese chico llegaran fuera del recinto escolar, al momento en el que el convertible negro se encamino a este y tomo a la chica de la cintura y la acerco a el hasta besarla bajo la molesta pero serena del chico pelirrojo, Hinata, sorprendida por el acto del Uchiha se aparto de él dándole una bofetada, en cambio Sasuke solo sonrió llevando una mano a la parte recientemente golpeada.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué haces esto? —reclamo la Hyuga con el seño fruncido.

—¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijiste ayer? —pregunto de lo más normal y con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto confundida, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba pero algo le decía que eso no terminaría bien, observo como el ojinegro sacaba su celular y reproducía algún tipo de grabación.

"_No te alejes de mi Uchiha, ser la novia de Sasori-kun es solo un error, no me lo eches en cara por favor, no estoy feliz con el, solo tu me importas"_

La peli azul se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella nunca avía dicho eso, de un momento a otro Sasori subía a su auto y lo encendía, ella lo observaba hasta que por fin reacciono.

—Sasori-kun, yo nunca dije eso, espera —pero era tarde este ya había arrancado dejando solo un fino hilo de humo mientras se alejaba, volteo hacia Sasuke el cual la miraba con una sonrisa lasciva y se dirigía a la entrada del instituto, una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la peli azul ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? Se preguntaba, ya no tenia ganas de entrar al instituto, se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido pero no podía hacer nada y entro.

Para ella las clases pasaron muy lentamente y todo empeoro cuando la profesora Mitarashi interrumpió la clase de literatura.

—Hyuga, Uchiha de pie —llamo la pelinegra con visible molestia en su mirada, los mencionados se pararon y un aire pesado, todos los presentes sentían la tensión en el aire mientras que una sola no prestaba atención acostada sobre sus brazos dejando ver solamente sus pelos rosados —vayan a limpiar el cuarto de entrenamiento, eso será parte del castigo por haberse ido ayer sin mi consentimiento —les aclaro, la Hyuga no estaba muy contenta por el hecho de tener que estar a solas con el pero el Uchiha miraba ese momento como una oportunidad para poder recuperarla.

Mientras Hinata barría, el solo la miraba pero eso no paso de alto por ella pero no quería voltear a verlo para su fastidio el la miraba tanto que se ponía nerviosa y no quería sentirse así en su presencia.

—No me mires —le dijo aun sin voltear a verlo, el no dijo nada pero ella pudo escuchar sus pasos acercándose asta que sintió como las manos de el se posaban en su cintura causando un leve sobresalto en ella.

—No creo que este prohibido —le susurro el al oído chocando su aliento con la oreja de la chica causando un temblor en su cuerpo, sonrió al saber que el seguía causando esas sensaciones en el cuerpo de ella.

—para ti lo esta —le declaro separándose de él, se dio la vuelta encarándolo y el borró su sonrisa al ver los ojos perlas cristalizados —yo no quiero saber nada de ti, te odio aun más que ayer —y dicho esto camino hacia el vestidor de chicas en un intento de alejarse de él, por su parte, Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho, nunca pensó que ella le diría eso, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y su mente aun trataba de procesar la información.

Y así paso el día, el trato de acercarse pero las dos rubias no lo dejaban, en hora libre lo trato nuevamente pero esta vez los que no se lo permitían eran Naruto, Kiba y Shino con los cuales casi peleo, a la hora de salida lo intento por ultima vez recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Neji y unos que otros insultos por parte de Tenten, al final del día no consiguió nada que le importara.

Hinata llego a su casa sin saludar a su padre y hermana lo cual preocupo a ambos, subió a su alcoba y encendió su PC para enviarle un mensaje a pelirrojo explicándole lo sucedido pero él no respondía, lo llamo por el celular de su hermana y cuando contesto lo único que el dijo fue "tu ya no eres mi novia" eso le partió el corazón que él se había encargado de pegar, lloro asta altas horas de la noche quedando dormida, así paso los días, se levantaba, iba al instituto, evitaba a Sasuke y volvía a su casa y lloraba, el sábado de esa semana se levanto, pero curiosamente no quería llorar así que fue a su baño y entro a su ducha, después de unos 15 minutos salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y con otra se secaba el pelo recién lavado, fue a su computadora y al instante en el que se sentó recibió un mensaje de Sasuke el cual decía "ven a mi casa, quiero explicarte todo, y asta que no me mandes una respuesta afirmativa seguiré mandándote mensajes" no creyó que fuera a cumplir lo ultimo escrito, pero conociendo a Sasuke lo más seguro es que lo hiciera y así se paso hasta después de la hora de comida, recibiendo mensaje tras mensaje al punto en que apago su computadora, al poco rato empezó a recibirlos atreves del celular de su hermana ¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntaba, recibió tantos mensajes que la bandeja de entrada estaba repleta y su hermana estaba tan cansada que prefirió dejar su celular en manos de Hinata "mejor esto que seguir oyendo ese tono" y así siguió hasta que ella suspiro y le envió un mensaje afirmativo.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, no muchas ya que la mansión Uchiha no estaba muy lejos de la mansión Hyuga, al momento de llegar al gran portón de la mansión los guardias encargados de esta la saludaron y la dejaron pasar, llego a la puesta principal de la mansión siendo recibida por Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke.

—¡Hinata, que alegría verte! —saludo la mujer abrazándola con mucha emoción y una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas tarde Mikoto-sama, también es bueno verla —respondió al saludo.

—Sasuke esta en el salón principal —le informo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para luego detenerse y mirar hacia atrás —Hinata, por favor, perdona a Sasuke, ha estado muy mal estos últimos tres meces —y retorno su caminar hasta desaparecer de la sorprendida vista de la ojinegra, cuando llego a la puerta doble de el salón principal suspiro y abrió la puerta, al entrar se sorprendió aun más de lo que estaba antes, el salón principal estaba decorado con velas en el piso, todas encendidas, a lo alto de las paredes se podía apreciar distintas especies de flores en un hermoso diseño: rosas rojas, amarillas, amapolas blancas, lirios de colores variados, lilas, etc. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa finamente arreglada, en fin, todo era hermoso, creía que se había equivocado de habitación como lo hacia antes, pero al ver a Sasuke apareciendo desde la parte más oscura del lugar la convenció de que estaba en el salón principal, el pelinegro, vestido de esmoquin se acerco a ella ofreciéndole la mano pero ella dudo en aceptar pero al final lo hizo, el la encamino hacia una mesa y le abrió la silla para que se sentara y luego de que lo hiciera la entro un poco, eso fue todo un acto de caballerosidad, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

—Me hubieras avisado, hubiera venido formal —bromeo tratando de relajarse un poco, ella iba vestida de un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca, totalmente informal.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho no estarías aquí en estos momentos —explico ya sentado en la otra silla, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos de las sirvientas de los Uchiha, una de ellas llevaba una bandeja de comida mientras la otra tenia una cubeta llena de hielo y dentro de esta una botella del más fino vino de la bodega del señor Uchiha, dejaron la comida sobre la mesa y sirvieron el vino en dos copas a nivel medio, Hinata aun no salía de su asombro, miro el plato frente a ella, langosta sobre hojas de lechuga, rodajas de tomate por el lado izquierdo y del lado derecho había unas cuantas aceitunas y rodajas de pepino, todo se veía delicioso, además a ella le encantaba la langosta, el la conocía bien, demasiado bien, pero resguardo su deseo de probar un bocado hasta recibir la dichosa explicación.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué hiciste eso el martes?—pregunto un poco incomoda, pero el sabia a que se refería.

—Primero tengo que explicarte lo de hace tres meces –ella asintió –muy bien, cuando me dijiste que te irías todas las vacaciones a Inglaterra, algo en mi se sintió vacio, creí que era falta de algún placer carnal pero no sabia como pedírtelo a ti aun que aviamos estado juntos muchas veces, así que cuando vi que Sakura se me insinuaba como otras tantas veces vi una especie de alivio en ella así que dije todo eso, pero no pensé que podías estar escuchando y cuando te vi llorando en el pasillo me sentí el hombre más sucio del mundo, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba disculparme, te dije todo eso que no podrías olvidarme por que yo no quería que lo hicieras, al final del día nunca hice nada con Sakura, es más, asta quería deshacerme de ella pero nada de lo que le dijera funcionaba —se pauso y tomo aire —pero el lunes, cuando llegaste con ese chico me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía, en el receso vi como Ino y Temari te sacaban del salón de clases, me dio curiosidad así que las seguí, escuche gran parte de la conversación y ahí fue que me decidí a recuperarte, fui hasta la azotea y grave todo lo que dijiste y lo transforme en lo que escuchaste el martes, creí que tal ves así querías volver conmigo si te lo pedía, pero fui egoísta, solo estaba pensando en mi y no en lo que tu sentías —finalizo bajando la mirada triste, lo cual fue notado por la ojiperla y sabia que el no fingía, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber cuando lo hacia.

—Creo que… puedo… perdonarte —susurro jugando con la langosta con su tenedor, estaba sonrojada pero no quería que él lo notara, de un momento a otro ambos empezaron a oír una música lenta de quien sabe donde pero ellos no le prestan la más mínima atención.

—¿En… enserio? —pregunto incrédulo ya que pensó que ella no le creería.

—Si, lo importante es que al final me dijiste la verdad y aunque me lastimaste, lo hiciste por que estabas confundido —le aclaro pero el aun seguía con mirada dudosa —claro que si no quieres… —pero fue interrumpida rápidamente.

—¡No! —Dijo casi gritando, luego carraspeo la garganta y le ofreció una mano —¿quieres bailar? —pregunto en voz calmada pero censual, ella acepto gustosa y ambos bailaron un buen rato.

—Creí que no te gustaba bailar pero lo haces muy bien —le revelo.

—Dije que no me gustaba, no que no supiera —le aclaro con una sonrisa de orgullo, se acerco a su rostro para besarla, pero su propósito no fue logrado ya que ella había volteado su rostro —¿Qué pasa? —pregunto confundido por esa acción.

—Te dije que te perdonaba no que seria tu novia de nuevo—el la miro con ojos de suplica —así que lo mejor será que seamos amigos —ofreció.

—¿Amigos con derecho? —pregunto.

—No —respondió con una pequeña risa, el pelinegro le dedico una mirada de suplica pero luego ella dijo —Agradécele a Mikoto-sama que te allá perdonado, sino te hubiera costado mucho más convencerme —y luego siguieron bailando con un Uchiha un poco molesto pero feliz.


End file.
